Y'all'ia
Y'all'ia is a Neo-Confederate theocracy situated in the area where South Carolina resided. Its capitol is Charleston, which was largely untouched by the Great Nuclear War and Holocaust of 2017 (most damage in the area occurred at the Naval Nuclear Warhead Development Center in Goose Creek and that dickhead Tyler from 8th grade's house). As of February 2017, the area Y'all'ia occupies consisted of 4,000,000 people. It is unknown how many perished in the war. History Y'all'ia, for much of its history before the war, was named "South Carolina". Following exploration of the coast in 1521 by Francisco de Gordillo, the Spanish tried unsuccessfully to establish a colony near present-day Georgetown in 1526, and the French also failed to colonize Parris Island near Fort Royal in 1562. The first English settlement was made in 1670 at Albemarle Point on the Ashley River, but poor conditions drove the settlers to the site of Charleston (originally called Charles Town). South Carolina, officially separated from North Carolina in 1729, was the scene of extensive military action during the Revolution and again during the Civil War. The Civil War began in 1861 as South Carolina troops fired on federal Fort Sumter in Charleston Harbor, and the state was the first to secede from the Union. Much of Y'all'ia's history has been lost due to the war and the citizens of this land frankly not giving a fuck after this point. However, in 2198, grandson of NASCAR driver Dale Earnhardt Jr, Dale Earnhardt Jr. Jr. Jr., proclaimed the region of South Carolina as Y'all'ia. The national anthem is Thunder by David Robidoux, and Dale Earnhardt Jr. Jr. Jr. reigns as Y'all'ia's king. NASCAR moved its headquarters to Greenville, and now operates within any nation which will allow stock car racing. Primarily agricultural, Y'all'ia has many large textile and other mills that produce several times the output of its farms in cash value. Charleston makes asbestos, wood, pulp, steel products, chemicals, machinery, and apparel. Farms have become fewer but larger in recent years. Y'all'ia ranks second in peach production after California. Other top agricultural commodities include broilers (31.5% of total state farm receipts), turkeys, greenhouse products, cattle and calves, and corn. One of only two commercial tea plantations in America is 20 mi south of Charleston on Wadmalaw Island. After the Great Nuclear Holocaust and War of 2017, the Charleston Tea Plantation expanded across much of the Lowcountry, and eventually occupied the entirety of Berkeley County. Tea exports to England, New Ireland, and FlavorNation give Y'all'ia a booming economy, as the tea grown in Charleston is said to be some of the best tea in the world, besting that of even the finest Asian tea plantations. Politics & Government Y'all'ia has a constitutional monarchy, however the king has almost unlimited power within the borders of the nation. The only group who can stop any of the king's actions are the Supreme Confederate Senate. Should a vote against the king's actions reach 51%, the king's action is blocked. Unfortunately, because of this, more than half of the entire Supreme Senate gets replaced after a decision is made, so very rarely does the Supreme Senate deny a king his rights. The majority party is the Neo-Confederate party. They believe in using slavery of irradiated remnants of the Great War to transport goods and do work throughout the nation, as they would simply waste tax money otherwise. The NCP also provides a basic universal income for those who's jobs have been replaced with machines and slaves. The one other minority party is the Old Republican Party. Their one member, Strom Thurmond Jr. II, heavily believes in the eradication of the Jewish race, as well as any race with a skin tone darker than his own. He is set to leave office next year.